The Forge's Daughter
by J.M.Weezy
Summary: Firesmia Pronts is the daughter of Hephaestus and a witch, but doesn't know it. She is best friends with Percy Jackson. How will she and Percy react when she gets a certain letter from Hogwarts? What if she meets the Golden Trio? Read to learn all about her love life and her adventures between her demigod world and her life at Hogwarts. Rated T cause I don't know what it means...
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER! THIS GOES FOR THE ENTIRE STORY! I WILL NOT POST A DISCLAIMER EVERY CHAPTER! YOU WANT A DISCLAIMER, YOU GO HERE FOR IT! ACTUALLY I MIGHT POST A DISCLAIMER AT THE END OF THE CHAPTER THAT YOU WON'T HAVE TO WORRY ABOUT IT... ANYWAY I OWN NOTHING, ALL RIGHTS GO TO THE RIGHTFUL OWNERS!... okay now that is done. This right after the sea of monsters and my oc (Firesmia) went with Percy and the others in the quests in the The Lightning Theif and The Sea of Monsters. So yeah. and she just turned eleven last week. Thank you and enjoy... please review after you read the first few chapters, or the first two chapters. Your choice


	2. Chapter 2

'Sup, I'm Firesmia (pronounced: Fur-is-me-uh)Taylor Pronts. But please, I beg you don't call me 'Firesmia', (que shudder) I prefer 'Fire'. I mean, seriously, who names their child Firesmia? My mother did say once that my father named me, so I guess it makes sense.

I have waist long dirty blonde and odd eyes. My eyes are a bright golden color with specks of fiery red all around the gold. Odd right? I have an average face. Some people say I am pretty, but I don't every believe them. All I see is an average face. I don't see what they do... and I okay with it.

My mother is sadly deceased, and my father is... well Hephaestus, god of fire and blacksmiths. I am a normal demigod, well if you call being a demigod normal. The only thing that makes me different from my siblings is that I am a Fire User. I just turned eleven a week ago, and if you want to know my favorite sibling is Charles Beckendorf. (hates being called by his first name, so just Beckendorf)

Percy Jackson is my best friend(and I kind of developed a big crush on him, and he is single so, awesome) and we have recently gave retrieved the Golden Fleece and saved Thalia's Pine Tree and revived Thalia.

Anyway, back to Percy, just like him I am naturally skilled with a sword. The funny thing is our swords a kind of similar. While Percy's is disguised as a pen, mine is a ring. Percy's sword name is Riptide and mine is Sniperess. My dad actually made mine himself, he engraved the name in the back of the blade when it is in sword form. Sniperess in ring for has a carving of itself in sword form on the front, and my name carved inside of it. If I slide it off in ring form, Sniperess with transform into a 3ft and 6in, Central Bronze sword. I have serious cause of ADHD and dyslexia, just like the other demigods.

Oh gosh I have to go, I forgot I have sword training Percy, wish me luck!

* * *

A/N: And done! I like this one and please review. I wish to know how I am doing in my writing. I have posted a different story and one person has reviewed and that was one of my best friends. Not that I am not grateful, I just wish others would review too! So please review and enjoy! I'll post another chapter soon, I promise!


	3. Chapter 3

I'm walking to the training area with my hands in my army jacket pockets. I was wearing my usual orange Camp Half-Blood T-shirt, shorts, and my Toms. My hair was pulled into a messy ponytail and it left out my bangs, that framed my face. I wore no make-up, I hate make-up with a burning passion. Which is probably a good reason why the Aphrodite children don't like me very much. They always want to put that junk on my face.

The left bottom of my shirt was splattered with oil, because Beckendorf thought it would be funny to fling some oil at me as I left Cabin Nine. Which to be honest, it was funny, considering i scooped the leftover oil on the ground and rubbed into his face. Literally.

Anyway, when I got to the training arena, I saw Percy standing in the middle twirling Riptide in a bored motion. I quickly went to a bench, took off my jacket, and put of my armor. I brought out Sniperess and walked over to Percy, trying to dodge all the blocks and attack coming from other campers who were training with their partners too.

Once I finally got over to Percy, I got into a fighting stance and sent a lop sided grin to him "Hey Perce," I said. "you ready?"

Percy smirked at me and got into stance as well. "The question is," he teased. "are _you _ready, Mia." I rolled my eyes on the outside, but on the inside I sighed in a dreamy way. The reason is I will allow him and _only _him to call me that.

_Here we go..._ I lunged at Percy and he blocked. Sparks flew from our swords when they crossed. I smiled slightly before side-sweeping to avoid his forword attack. I swiped toward his legs, and managed to graze his left leg a bit above the kneecap. He grunted in pain in response, then swiped towards my right arm (my sword arm), but happened to slash my left.

I cringed inwardly at the stinging sensation in my arm and sprung backwards that way I could have some space between us. When I was about to lung at him again to disarm him, he suddenly lost his stance.

I looked at him confused and he pointed to the sky behind me. "I am not falling for that, Percy!" I snarled at him. Percy flinched a bit at the tone, I felt a tug at my heart, and guilt rushed through me. I was sorry, I didn't mean to say that as harsh as I did, but when I train, I become a whole different person. I am mean, violent, focused,and cold._ I'm sorry Perce.._ I thought sadly.

His shook his head, capped Riptide, put it in his pocket, then began walking towards me. (We were about 10ft apart) A bit confused, I twisted the hilt of my sword and slide on Sniperess in ring form.

When he reached me, he put his right hand on my waist. My breath hitched and my heart sped up, but I didn't have time to think about that, because he twirled me the other way (the way he way facing when pointed to the sky) and pressed me against him. (my back to his chest) He slid his right hand across my stomach and his other was gently moving my chin upwards towards the sky.

I will admit that it was hard to focus. Percy and I being this close to each other, didn't help me. I felt my ears and cheeks go red and heat up. I tried my best to ignore it, and tried to focus. When I finally was able to focus, I saw what looked like some type of bird flying in our direction. I titled my head to the left in confusion, making Percy's breath hit my neck now. A (good) shiver went down my spine. I relaxed into him and continued to stare at the incoming bird.

Percy started to draw random shapes on my waist. My shirt must have rided upwards when he spun me, because he was drawing the shapes on that part of skin, on my waist. I don't know what that was doing more to me. Making me want to kiss him or stay in position forever? _I would do both if I could..._

He slowly made his hand go to my down my left arm (running his fingers along down my arm, while doing so... really not helping!) and wrapped that arm around my stomach and layed it on the other side of my waist.

"Is that an owl?" Percy asked, his lips brushing against my ear. I guess I didn't notice he put his head on my left shoulder. I put my focus back on the sky and noticed the bird, in fact, was an owl! How it got past the border, I wouldn't know.

"Ya it is," I replied. "At least we know it isn't a monster." I prayed that I wouldn't have to explain it, because he always says "You sure your not an Athena child?" It's so annoying!

"And," Percy questioned. "you know this, how?" I turned my head towards him and looked into his sea green eyes. I always (and still do) have thought he looks like his father, a Greek god. To me, Percy is one. His eyes are so unique, while mine are so... _odd_. Mine is a golden color that had fiery red specks all around in them. Boring and odd, right?

I sighed and playfully glared at him. "Pretty Boy," I said. "It passed through the border and the border repels monsters."

He looked at me annoyed, probably because I was talking to him like he was a five-year old. He closed his eyes and silently chuckled. He opened his eyes again. "Hot Head," He said. "you sure your not an Athena child?"

I smirk at him. "Of course I am," I said. "because if I was... that owl would be attacking you by now." His smirk fell. He knew I was right. Owls do not like him, because of Athena. Athena and Poseidon are rivals, so since he is the son of Poseidon and owls are Athena's sacred animal, they don't like him very much.

Soon enough that owl landed and it did so on the bench where my jacket is. Reluctantly, I pulled away from Percy's embrace and walked towards the owl. I got down one knee in front of it and looked to see a letter of some sort attached to its leg. I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion and looked at the owl. It was obviously a barn owl with dark brown eyes.

It hooted at me and held out its leg. I reached forward and gently untied the string and slowly retracted my arm with the letter in hand, scared of frightening the owl. The letter was addressed to me on the front it said.

**Firesmia Pronts**

**New York City, America**

**Camp Half-Blood**

**Sword Arena**

First thought? _Well that was a bit stalkerish..._ I turned it over and saw a beautiful crest. It had a lion on it in the top left, the top right had a snake, the bottom left had a badger, and the bottom right held an eagle. In the middle there was an amazing carving of the letter "H".

I furrowed my eyebrows and carefully opened up the letter. I read to myself, which happened to be murder on my dyslexic eyes.

**Dear Ms. Pronts,**

**We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted in Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. We await your owl and terms start October 5th.**

**- Minerva McGongall.**

(A/N: I made up a random date, so yeah...) I nearly laughed out loud! But then, I saw tow other pieces of parchment. (I know it's parchment, because some of the old blueprints were on parchment.)The second piece of parchment was a list, but the third was another letter.

**Dear Ms. Pronts,**

**If you do decide to attend Hogwarts, it would be best to wait to tell of your godly blood. Yes, I do know about you being a demigod. The reason is because Chiron and I are old friends. The day you get this I shall be in the Big House inside your camp. If you wish to attend Hogwarts come to the Big House. You if do attend, once again, you should know you will be coming in the middle of the year. Any further questions will be answered at the Big House.**

**- Headmaster Albus Dumbledore.**

By the time I was finished reading, my eyes and my head were aching. _Stupid dyslexia..._ I turned to face Percy, to see him about two feet away from me.

"I'm sorry Percy," I said. "I'm needed at the Big House."

Percy smiled at me and shook his head. "Don't be," he said. "can I come?"

I wanted to say no, because if this is real, about me being a witch, would he think I am a freak? _Stop that! _I cursed at myself._ This is Percy, my Percy, where talking about! He wouldn't do that! _I smiled a small smile at him and nodded my head. He grinned back at me, and stuck out his arm. I giggled at the old-fashioned gesture and looped my arm through his. On the way there we talked about various things. He kept complementing me on my moves during sword training today. I blushed about twenty times at the most. Thank the gods, Percy is the son of Poseidon, because he managed to evaporate all the sweat off of us!

When we got there, I started to bite my lip, a nervous habit that I have. Why am I nervous, you ask? The reason is, if that letter was real, and Albus is in there, Percy might think I am some freaky, witch, demigod thing, and stop talking to me!

Percy must have noticed I was biting my lip and looked at me concerned. "Hey Mia," He said. "what are you so nervous about? It's just Chiron." He grinned at me at the end of his statement to reassure me._ Hopefully it is just Chiron.._

I tried to smile back, but it was most likely a grimace. We walked inside the Big House and there was Chiron in all his centaur glory, and another man was there. He had a long white hair and beard. He also had blue twinkely eyes, that held hundred years of wisdom. Then it hit me. This must of been Headmaster Ablus Dumbledore. The letter was real, I'm a demigod and a with, Percy might call me a freak and stop talking to me. _I really need to stop thinking of only the bad things..._

I bit my lip harder and I swear I tasted blood. I slowly felt a warm substance trickle down my mouth to my chin. _Blood..._ Percy must of noticed the blood and grabbed my hand and squeezed it. He turned my fact to him and wiped the blood from my lip with his thumb. I smiled weakly at him and turned to Chiron. I didn't know if I should be confused or betrayed towards him. He stared right back at me in the eyes. I saw guilt, wisdom, and pride all within his.

"Is it true?" I questioned in a small voice. Percy squeezed my hand again, he is probably (very) confused.

Chiron sighed. "Yes," he said. "it is true. Did you show Percy the letters? Oh, where are my manners? This is Albus Dumbledore, the Headmaster of Hogwarts."

"Hello Headmaster," I greeted, with a slight nod of my head. "I am Firesmia"-I cringed-"Pronts, but _please _call me Fire." I turned my gaze back on Chiron.

"No," I said to him. "I didn't show him. I rather you explain it with the both of us here, so I don't confuse myself while trying to explain it back to him. " I looked at Percy in the corner of my eye He was truly confused, a fool could even tell you that. I squeezed his hand and he laced our fingers together in response.

I felt my cheeks heat up, along with my ears. Dumbledore looked at like he wanted to say something, but didn't know how.

"Do you have something you would like to say, Headmaster?" I question him politely.

He hesitated. "Do you..." he struggled. "do you honestly trust this boy with this?"

I felt my blood boil. I felt fire explode around my free hand's (right hand) fingertips. _How dare he? _I screamed at myself, outraged._ I will always trust Percy! I will always be loyal towards him! I always will be... _

"I trust Percy with my life." I snapped back at him. Percy squeezed my hand again and kissed the back of it. I instantly felt calm and the fire around my fingertips evaporated.

"I'm sorry, Headmaster." I apologized. "I didn't mean to snap, it's just... I'll always trust him, especially with my this, and my life. I would follow him anywhere, and do anything for him."

I glanced at Percy, to see him grinning like an idiot. He looked at me, and his smile morphed into a cocky smirk. _That was expected from him... _"Good to know you trust me, Hot Head."

I elbowed him playfully in his rubs and rolled my eyes. "Of course I trust you, Pretty Boy" I retorted. Percy's smirk stayed there. I turned to Chiron and raised an eyebrow.

"So who's explaining?" I asked. Chiron gestured to the couch, which Percy and I went to. Dumbledore sat in a chair that was behind him, and Chiron well... he stayed standing.

"Um.." Percy blurted. "What are you three talking about?"

"Well," Dumbledore began. "Ms. Pronts, is a witch. Her mother Amelia Pronts, was a brilliant witch herself. Before she passed, she fell in love with Ms. Pronts's father, and him vise versa. Because of Ms. Pronts's mum's blood, she is also a witch, along a demigod. Her mother attended Hogwarts,that is why we are accepting her in Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. And if she does expect, we will leave immedently and collect the items on her supply list in Diagon Alley."

I stared at him, absorbing everything he just said to us. "Could you uh.." I said. "could you give us a minute?" They nodded in response and walked into another room of the Big House. I turned to Percy and saw him _very _close to tears, in fact, some tears actually fell from his eyes. I quickly pulled him into a tight hug. He hugged back instantly and cried a little, but he was silent.

"Are..." he said weakly. "Are you going?"

I sighed and pulled back a bit to see him face. He looked at me like was memorizing every part of my face. "You know I have to Perce." I said to him. "But I promise to Iris Message every chance I get!"

Percy went back into the hug and buried his face in the crock of my neck. "I know, Hot Head," He said, though it was muffled, but understandable to me. "and you better. I am just going to miss you _so _much."

"I'll miss you too." I whisper back. "More than you ever know." I pulled back out of the hug completely and stood up. I offered my hand to Percy to help him up. He grinned weakly at me and took it. Dumbledore and Chiron walked back in, well Chiron trotted back in anyway...

"Are you coming with me, Ms. Pronts?" Dumbledore asked.

I nodded. "Yes sir, I am." I said. "You can call me Fire if you want."

Dumbledore walked to the middle of the room and held his arm out. I walked over next to him, and grasped his arm with my right hand tightly, but gently at the same time. Dumbledore closed his eyes and before anything happened, Percy yelped "Wait!"

Percy sprinted over and crashed his lips onto mine in a sweet kiss. My eyes widened, but quickly closed and I kissed him back. I let my left hand grab his neck while we kissed for about fifteen more seconds, but it felt like for hours. Percy pulled away first and stepped back. I opened my eyes and stared at him dazed, my mind managed to function enough to label his face was also dazed. Before my mind could fully process what had happened, I felt a weird sensation go through me, like I was being sucked through a straw and Percy, Chiron, and the Big House was no longer in my sight.

* * *

A/N: and I am done! Oh I really like it! Did you like it, if so _please _let me know! Read and Review! Oh and DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING! ALL I OWN IS MY OC! ALL RIGHTS GO TO THE RIGHTFUL OWNERS! okay that's done... once again please review and let me know how I am doing... enjoy my next chapter.. when you know I post it... -J.J.


	4. Chapter 4

When the feeling was finally gone and my vision was correct again. I stumbled a little, considering my balance felt wrong and the pounding headache didn't help me much. I left my hand from my temple that I had placed on the when I was tripping over nothing.

Dumbledore turned to me. "Welcome to Diagon Alley." I looked around and saw many people or witches and wizards rushing around. The alley itself was breathtaking. It was very colorful and fun of life. In front of what I am assuming was a store a sigh was hanging. It looked like "Gideon Lellay." I narrowed my eyes trying to will the letter to go in the correct order. After about fifteen minutes of staring at the sigh, I gave up.

Dumbledore looked at me again. "I will get your supplies and robes," he said, hand a pouch of coins. "and you go get your wand."

(A/N: okay I have no idea how they work with the money and I have no idea what each off the coins mean, so I just made up a random price, Okay?)

I walked into a random store that I assumed is the right one, considering because of my dyslexia I couldn't read any of their signs. When I did get inside, the first thing I noticed was, there was boxes everywhere in the store.

"Hello?" I called. I heard something fall, probably boxes, and instantly reached for Sniperess, until a voice called back "Hello!"

I relaxed visibly and a man came out from the back of the store. The man smiled at me. "Hello there," he said. "I am Mr. Olivander."

"Hello Mr. Olivander," I greeted. "I am Firesmia"-I cringed-"Pronts."

"Ah! Ms. Pronts," he exclaimed. "I was wondering when I would see you! Dumbledore said you might be coming. I am assuming you need a wand?" I studied him warily, trying to find any sign of him being a monster, when I decided he wasn't one and I could trust him, I walked up the counter.

"Yes," I answered. "I am here for a wand." He nodded and stepped climbed on to the top of a ladder and pulled out a light brown box. He climbed down and took out a black wand with an orange ribbon thing that was engraved around the base.

"Oak wood, unicorn hair, 6 inches, excellent for transfiguration." he said, handing me the wand. I stared at it confused, then looked at him the same way, then back at the wand.

"Well," he exclaimed, exasperated. "give it a flick!" I flicked the wand like he said and some boxes flew off other respectful places on shelves and a lamp exploded. I set the wand gently back on the counter. _It's like another version of Greek Fire..._

He put it back in the box and placed and took it where in the back, muttering. "No, certainly not that one." He came back a few minutes later with a fiery red wand with a dark vine and green leaves engraved around its base.

"Pine tree, Phoenix tail feather, 12 inches, really good for defense against the dark arts." he listed, handing that one to me. I flicked it cautiously, scared this one might do what the other one did. This one was different, when I did flick it, sea green, emerald, and gold sparks shot out of the end, and a warm feeling spread throughout my body.

Mr. Olivander started to clap. "That's amazing!" he said, happily. "Remember the wand chooses the wizard or witch. Oh, and that will be 11 sickles and 4 knuts."

I walked to the counter and explained I didn't know how they did their currency. I set the pouch on the table and he picked out what he needed and said I could go. I smiled at him, stuffed the pouch in my pocket, and walked out waving to him. When I got outside, I automatically saw Dumbledore waiting patiently for me. He held out some robes and said to slide it on, I did.

Dumbledore smiled at me and held out his arm. I glanced at it half annoyed and half nervous, then reluctantly grasped it tightly. Soon enough the feeling was back again and my vision went blurry, but this time felt different. _Maybe because this is my second time doing this... _

We landed with a large 'crack', and I realized we landed behind a curtain.

"Oh!" I heard a woman's voice exclaim. "He's here! Please students welcome your Headmaster, Albus Dumbledore." A wave of applause rang out loudly throughout the next room, and Dumbledore walked in, slightly motioning for me to follow, so I could see him, but no one could see me... hopefully.

"I am sorry, I am late students." Dumbledore said. "I was picking up a late student. Normally we wouldn't make exceptions like this, but we recently found that she is a witch. And how shocked she was!"-laughter started to echo in the room-"Please let her get sorted, then we may eat. Welcome Firesmia"-I flinched-"Pronts."

Dumbledore gestured for me to come out and I did so, reluctantly. I walked to a woman in green robes and a tall hat. I tried my best to ignore everyone's stares, watching my every move. The woman was holding an old hat, and she gestured for me to sit on a stool, and hesitantly I did so.

She placed the hat on my head. "Ah, yes" an old raspy voice whispered in my hear, making me jump about three inches, and a couple of people chuckle at my reaction. "Very good, a child of fire... very brave and smart... undying loyalty to this Jackson boy... very cunning, but not deceiving enough for Slytherin." I scoffed at that part. _Yeah right, me not deceiving? If I wasn't good at that I would be dead..._ "I know just where to put you... Gryffindor!" It shouted the last part, and scaring the Styx out of me.

The hall erupted in cheer, especially the second table to the left, which I am assuming is the Gryffindor table. The woman took the hat of my head. "I am Professor McGonagall," she said. "I am head of the Gryffindors, congratulations, and welcome to Hogwarts."

I walked to the Gryffindor table and sat down next to a freckled red-head, who look like a first year, like me. I looked across of me to see a boy who kind of looked like Percy. (I am still shocked that he kissed me.) He had messy black hair, emerald eyes, with round glasses to frame them, and a lightning bolt-shaped scar on his forehead.

To his left, a girl with bushy brown hair and a pretty face sat. The girl stuck out her hand. "I'm Hermoine Granger." she introduced.

I studied her hand, the hesitantly shook it. "The name is Fire Pronts."

The boy with glasses look at me confused. "But Dumbledore said your name was 'Firesmia'" he denied. I flinched like someone had hit me and shook my head furiously.

"It is," I insisted. "but I don't like it at all."

"Anyway," the freckled red-headed boy said, "I'm Ron Weasly."

"Well," I giggled. "hello Hermoine Granger, Ron Weasly and?..." I trailed off at the end, waiting for the boy with glasses to introduce himself. Hermoine and Ron looked at me shocked like I was supposed to know him already.

"What?" I asked.

"You don't know who Harry Potter is?" Ron exclaimed. _Well now I do..._ Hermoine hushed him and began to explain. "Well, if you don't know Harry" she gestured to the boy with glasses, or Harry. "is. He is the 'The-Boy-Who-Lived.' He defeated a very powerful, but dark wizard named-" she cut herself off.

I stared at her. "Let me guess," I continued for her. "that wizard came and tried to kill Harry, but failed"_ Luke... _"and that is why Harry is famous."

Ron nodded his head in confirmation. I turned to Harry. "I'm sorry," I said to Harry. "I know what it feels like to almost get-... I mean, never mind... did anything else happened" I tried to cover up my, slip up. I saw sadness start to enter his emerald eyes. "You don't have to tell me," I added quickly. "if you don't want too!"

Harry smiled at me. "I'll tell you in the common room."

I nodded my head and started to piece everything together. Percy kissed me, I kissed back, I learned I was a witch and a demigod, and I have three new friends. I started to think about camp. I'll miss Percy, the training we do together, and the camp fires. _Wait a minute... camp fires... fire..Ah!_

"Holy Hades," I whisper shouted at myself. "I forgot!" The trio looked at me confused. Hermoine looked at Rom and Harry then asked "Forgot what?"

I shook my head and quickly got up and ran to the "Professor's Table". I skidded to a halt in front of Dumbledore.

"Professor Dumbledore."I said, nervously. "I have a couple of questions." Dumbledore looked at me, his eyes constantly twinkling.

"Yes Ms. Pronts." he asked very formally. I cringed on the inside at his formality, I get enough of it from Chiron.

"Okay first, do the other professors know about my" I struggled to find the word. "...origins?"

He shook his head. "Only me and Professor McGonagall." he answered.

"Okay, next... I have to train every other day. I have to put some of my food in a fire to give to the Gods, the like the smell. Oh, and with my dyslexia, it will be hard to read and take notes in class..." I trailed off, thinking of any other concerns.

Dumbledore nodded his head, as if he expected the questions. "You can use the Room of Requirement for your training, I'll use a spell to set you goblet on fire to put your food in, and as for you disabilities you can copy you notes in Ancient Greek."

I sighed in relief and beamed at him. I nodded my head in approval and rushed back to my spot by Ron and sat down. The trio looked at me questionably.

"What was that about?" Harry asked, voicing the others thoughts. I laughed and waved off the question then said. "I'll you soon." Hermoine nodded her head in approval.

My goblet suddenly burst into very bright flames, and every shielded their eyes. I let out a fake surprised shriek. During the shriek, I put int the goblet a piece of chicken and two rolls. _Hephaestus..._ The food burned quickly and the fire went out. I moved closer to Ron and stared at it in fake worry.

I turned to Harry and Hermoine. "Either someone really doesn't like me" I joked. "or I have a faulty goblet." Ron and Harry laughed, while Hermoine frowned then put on a thinking face. After a couple of minutes she gave up.

"I don't know!" she cried in frustration. I flinched in surprise and laughed.

"What's so funny, Fire?" Hermoine asked, but her voice held and edge, considering she was still frustrated. I looked her straight in the eye. "You." I said honestly "You remind me of my friend Annabeth, she is very intelligent, and hates when she doesn't know things, just like you Hermoine."

"Thanks, Fire." Hermoine said, while blushing slightly from the compliment. Harry and Ron smiled at me, and I knew we would be great friends. _Well this went better than I thougt..._

* * *

A/N: And I'm done with this chapter, I had to type this twice, because as I was finishing my mother burst into the room and I hit 'escape' and lost all the chapter, so I just finished typing this for the second time.. DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING, EXPECT MY OC FIRESMIA, ALL RIGHTS GO TO THE RIGHTFUL OWNERS! okay that's done and I want to give a show out to Jess Jackson for following and favoriting my story, so thanks. Read and Review please! -J.J.


	5. Chapter 5

The next week was good. I found what happen with Harry's parents. I told him it's okay, my parents are a touchy subject. There was a troll attack, and Hermoine and I were saved by Ron and Harry. We have been pretty close ever since. I have trained regularly, thank gods. I plan on telling the trio about my "origins" today. I've also sent letters to Percy and Annabeth by owl, and Percy's reply was the funniest one. He said he didn't like this way of communication, because the owl started attacking, then Annabeth got there to save him, but of course he doesn't know I got his letter, because I didn't reply.

I was sitting in the common room, waiting for the others, so I can tell them. _How would they react? _I thought to myself, biting my lip._ Would they stop talking to me? _I was so wrapped in my thoughts I didn't her Harry, Ron, and Hermoine come down the stairs. I was biting my lip harder and harder with each though, effectively drawing blood.

"Fire," Ron exclaimed. "your bleeding!" I quickly snapped out of my daze quickly and stared at him confused.

"What?" I asked him. Harry rushed over and wiped the blood off my chin with his thumb. _Whoa this is familiar..._

"Did you bust your lip?" Hermoine inquired. I pushed away Harry's hand gently and shook my head.

"Just nervous, guys," I said my tone turning serious. "I have something to tell you." I gestured for them to sit, and when they did and sighed.

"Okay," I said. "what I'm about to say is completely true. So do you know anything about Greek Mythology." Ron shook his head, I forgot he was a pure blood. Hermoine nodded eagerly, and Harry nodded slowly, not sure where this was this going.

"Well those 'myths' are real." I confessed. "The Greek gods are real, demigods are real. A demigod is half muggle and half god. I am a demigod, my godly parent is Hephaestus god of fire and blacksmiths. " They sat there quietly in hopefully only shock and no anger.

"Please, say something!" I pleaded. "I would have told you sooner, but Dumbledore told me not to! If you want proof, okay! My dyslexia is something all us demigods have, our brains are hot-wired for Ancient Greek! I can also speak Ancient Greek fluently! That's why I take my notes in that language, Hermoine asked about that one time! My ADHD is my battle reflexes, it keeps me alive in battle!"

They still sat there, but Harry snapped out of it first. "Is Dumbledore the _only _reason why you didn't tell us?" Harry questioned.

"No," I sighed. "I thought you three would think I am a freaky demi-witch thing and stop talking to me... I didn't want to lose my only friends here..." I trailed off my eyes watering._ Now that I have said it, they might do it!... _A small tear slipped from my left eye. Hermoine shot out from her seat and tackled me in a hug. I hugged her back. Eventually, I pulled away and looked at the others. "You all believe me?" They nodded. "Your not mad at me?"

Harry got up and sat beside my, then put an arm around my shoulders, giving me a one-armed hug.

"Well it seems Hermoine and I aren't." Harry said. "You're still out little flame." _Huh, wonder where he got that from... he he I love sarcasm..._

I looked at Ron. "Ron?" I asked, my voice cracking horribly.

"Of course I am not mad!" Ron cried. "But I do have some questions." I made a 'go on' gesture with my hand, unconsciously snuggling into Harry's side. "Why do you put food in your goblet when it randomly burst into flames and why do you always disappear at the worst times!" He cried, honestly confused.

"The flames are for the Gods." I giggled, while explaining, not even noticing Harry pulled me closer and tightened his grip. "I am supposed to burn food for them, the like the smell. Don't ask me why, 'cause I don't know. And I train and practice with my sword during those times when I 'disappear at the worst times'" I mocked him at the end. He gave me an annoyed looked, but continued smiling anyway.

Hermione's eyes widened and. "a sw-sw-sword?" she stuttered. I smiled at her gently and slid off Sniperess and my trusty sword grew into its 3ft and 6in, Central Bronze, glory.

"Whoa," Ron exclaimed "That is so awesome! Where did you get it?" I smiled proudly and twisted the sword's hilt and slid it back on.

"Now I understand why you always wore that ring," Hermoine exclaimed. "I never understood why you would never part with that ring, now I do!"

"My dad made it himself!" I said proudly. "It's name is Sniperess, and the there is two reasons I have never part with this ring. One, because my sword is my number one weapon. Two, is because it's the only thing I have to cherish of my father."

"I thought your parents were a touchy subject." Harry inquired.

"It kind of is," I answered, craning my neck to look at him, once again not noticing our closeness. "my mom is... gone and Hephaestus well... he's a god, so I don't see him much. The last time I saw him is when he gave this sword. I've had Sniperess since I was five." I said my voice cracking slightly, but not enough for the others to notice.

"So what has happened in the demigod world?" Hermoine asked, her eyes twinkling with wonder. "Have you met other gods like Zues, Poseidon, or Hades?" Thunder boomed loudly across the sky and I flinched greatly. I muttered an apology to them and glanced at the sky worriedly.

"Hermoine!" I said, frightened. "Yes, I have, but you don't go around throwing names out like that! I prefer not to get electrocuted again!"

She smiled sheepishly at me. "How did you meet them?" she asked.

I began to explain the quests for Zues's master bolt and Hades's Helm of Darkness, and for the Golden Fleece to them. Their faces slowly kept getting more pale as I explained everything.

"Once when Percy and I fought Luke, I was a bit too slow and he managed to slice my collar-bone. We couldn't risk a lot of Nectar and Ambrosia or I would burst into flames, so I now have a permanent scar, but it was worth it. Luke would have stabbed Percy in the rubs if I didn't decide to jump in the fight." I finished. I slowly undid my tie and pulled back my shirt so they could see the scar.

The scar itself goes from my collar-bone to my shoulder-blade on the right side of my body.

"Bloody hell," Ron said examining it. "did it hurt?"

"You better believe it did," I chuckled. "and Percy was _so _not happy. He was yelling and screaming at me! He wouldn't let me out of his sight when I was recovering... and when I did recover, I was under cabin arrest for a whole week!"

Harry traced my scar with his fingers, I shivered. I don't know why though, Percy has done this so many times. Every time he does it, he says it was his fault and I punch him and say it was my choice to do that.

"Who is 'Percy' and 'Annabeth'?" Ron asked.

"Percy is..." I said. "my best friend at camp. He's the son of Poseidon, god of seas and earthquakes, also one of the big three. And Annabeth is the daughter of Athena, goddess of wisdom and battle strategy. That is why you remind me of Annabeth, Hermoine. You both are very intelligent!"

Hermoine blushed like she did the last time I said that to her. She smiled at her hands that were calmly placed in her lap. "Any other questions?" I asked them. Ron shook his head, as did Hermoine. I craned my neck to see Harry's reaction, since he was silent. He looked back at me and studied me.

"What does Percy mean to you?" he quickly, added. "And Annabeth?" I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion and looked at him weirdly. _Why would he ask that question? _I thought to myself.

"Percy um..." I suddenly thought about the kiss. I felt a blush rising to my cheeks, but quickly hid it. I continued. "All I know is I trust him with my life, same goes for you three! The sorting hat even agreed with me about Percy. It said 'undying loyalty to this Jackson boy' But I think it was going a bit far..." I giggled. Harry smiled, as did the others. I beamed back at them then added. "As for Annabeth she is like my sister. Very intelligent and amazing fighter, she is?"

Ron looked at me. "What does she fight with?"

I giggled. "A dagger that" -my expression darken. It must have been mixed between hurt, betrayal, and hatred.-"Luke gave her." I spat out.

"Who's Luke?" Ron asked, stupidly. Hermoine smacked in the back of the head.

"Ron!" she scolded. "Don't you see that is a touchy subject? Plus that is the guy that betrayed her!"

"It's alright, 'Moine." I sighed. "Luke is the son of Hermes, god of messengers and thieves. He... resented his father and the gods for ignoring their children, so he betrayed us. He is trying to revive Kronos, the King of the Titans. So he could destroy the gods and start anew. He wants to remake the world in his image. He tried to kill me, Percy,and Annabeth multiple times. The worst part? He promised to always be family-" I choked.

Tears welled in my eyes and I looked at my lap. Hermes rubbed circles on my back and tried to calm me down that way. _The only way that Percy calmed me down, and scary thing, it's working..._

"I've been in Camp Half-Blood since I was five and Luke... he was like my big brother. He promised Annabeth and I be family."-my voice cracked and I shed two tears, but continued. "he said he would always protect us. This last two years, he has been trying to kill us... nearly did me..." I mumbled at the end.

Harry stopped rubbing my back and froze. I looked at Harry to see if he was alright, but stopped when I saw his eyes. They held a distant look in his emerald eyes. He was clenching and unclenching his fists and his flashed with anger and darkened. His facial expression changed slightly from a blank one to one with hatred and betrayal. It barely changed though, you would probably not notice the change if you were sitting across from him at the table in Great Hall. You would only notice it if you sitting next to him, and probably could hardly notice even that close!

Harry suddenly pulled me in a hug. "I am sorry." he mumbled into my hair. "You've been through so much, more than me, you don't deserve to go through that, I'm sorry..."

"It's alright." I said, chuckling and hugging him back. "We'll find Luke and stop him... and to be honest if I could change anything, I wouldn't. I will _never_ regret this scar, because might have dead if I didn't... uh receive it. The Fates decided I would go through this, and if they didn't do that... I wouldn't have met you three..."

After all the heart-to-heart, we all started talking. About two hours later, Hermoine and I were engaged in a conversation on how the gods and goddesses act and how they look. Ron and Harry were playing an intense game of wizard chess.

"What about Apollo?" Hermoine asked. I quickly muttered an apology, as I have done, every time she said one of the names.

"Oh, wow," I said, remembering the time he came to camp once. "he's hot. I know he is the sun-god, but he usually stays in the form of an 18-year-old. HE has sandy blonde hair and blue eyes that have golden specks all around them. He is a _huge _flirt, and is usually doing haikus..." I trailed off.

Hermoine titled her head. "Why would he-"

"I don't remember why... my ADHD was kicking in when some one was explaining it to me." I interrupted, shrugging at the end.

"What about Hermes?" she asked. I muttered another apology to the gods.

"Um..." I said, thinking. "Hermes" _sorry..._ "is the master of trickery. He is extremely fast, and he _loves _to prank! Just like-"

"Check!" Harry cried.

I rolled my eyes and continued. "-his kids. Travis and Conner Stoll are like the Weasley twins at twins at Camp Half-Blood!" I cried annoyed by the thought.

Suddenly the air shimmered near me. Hermoine, obviously never experiencing an Iris Message before, launched herself at Harry and Ron, who screamed in surprise and knocked over some chess pieces.

The air formed a static image. "Please place on drachma to accept this Iris Message." a lady's voice said, most likely Iris. I dug into my back left pocket and pulled out one drachma and flicked it into the image. "Thank You." the woman's voice said again.

The image cleared to reveal the Poseidon Cabin and a boy in jeans, blue shirt, and light black jacket. He had untamable jet black hair, and beautiful sea green eyes. If you guessed Percy, you get a nonexistent piece of cake!

"Mia!" he shouted, like I couldn't hear him.

I waved at him then playfully glared at him. "Perseus Jackson!" I scolded. "You nearly gave my friends a heart attack!" He rubbed the back of his neck in an embarrassed motion. My eyes softened at him. What can I say, I like him way too much...

"Sorry," he said, not caring that I called him by his real name. _Thank gods, I thought he was going to send a hurricane at me... _" and I'm guessing they are behind you. " I nodded. "Do they know?"

"Yeah, they do." I said. "I want you to meet them." I turned to the trio. "It's okay, it's just Percy." I said to them. "He won't hurt ya!" Ron and Harry regained confidence and hesitantly stepped forward, while Hermoine just bounded over next to me.

"Hi," she said, sticking a hand out, like she did to me the first time we met. "I'm Hermoine Granger." I quickly told her you can't have physical contact during an Iris Message, because it would either mess it up or make it evaporate. Meanwhile I was explaining Harry came up behind me and Ron did they same, but behind Hermoine. We didn't notice.

"I'm Percy Jackson," Percy said, narrowing his eyes at something behind me. "son of Poseidon." I show him a confused glance, tilting my head. I looked behind me to see Harry staring at Percy with anger flashing in his eyes. _Why doesn't he like Percy? _I wondered. I looked back at Percy, to see him glaring back at Harry, with warning and anger flashing in his eyes. _Huh that's odd... They act so much alike, I expected them to be best friends... _I mused in my head.

Percy's eyes were turning a furious emerald-green. My eyes widened, the only time I've seen them that color was when Luke gave me my scar. I quickly nudged Harry, by elbowing him in the rubs. He snapped out of his glaring contest and looked at me confused.

I mouthed 'Your name' to him. A look of realization came into his eyes and he looked back at the message.

"I'm Harry Potter." Harry said. "The-Boy-Who-Lived." Percy raised an eyebrow, but didn't say anything, only nodded. I smiled softly at him, and Percy smiled back and his eyes turned back to their original color.

"Ron Wealsey." Ron said stiffly. I frowned confused and sad. _Why don't they like him?_ I thought, disappointed.

I sat down in front of the message and smiled up at the of my friends.

"So," I said. "how's camp?" Percy sat down in front of the message as well and smiled at me. His eyes held their usual unique sea green and was radiating an emotion that I have seen so many times when he looked at me, but never could name.

"Boring," he said. "it's different without you here Mia." My heart speed started speeding up, but I didn't let it show.

"Then go on the climbing wall." I smirked at him. "That should keep ya entertained."

"What is so entertaining about a climbing wall?" Harry asked sitting behind me and rubbing circles again on my back, while Ron sat between Hermione and I. My stomach was flipping I don't know why though, it have never done this around Harry, only Percy.

"You're telling them." I said, shivering. " I don't want the going nuts on me."

Percy pouted then rolled his eyes, but nodded anyway. "The wall," he said, casually. "spews lava."

Hermoine and Harry's eyes almost bugged out of their head. Ron made a choking sound and started to sputter. Being the Pure blood he is, I was surprised to know he knew what lava was.

"How would- what would- why?" Hermoine shrieked. I busted out laughing. Soon, Percy joined in, probably thinking the same thoughts.

"You...sound like... newbies!" I choked out. Percy nodded his head, still laughing, at my statement. Ron and Harry started to chuckle at our red-faced Hermoine. Once everyone calmed down, I smiled sweetly at Percy and Harry, then turned to Hermoine.

"To answer your question, Hermoine." I said, shrugging. "It is help our dodging reflexes. To teach us to react before the lava hits you when you're climbing upwards, or at least I am assuming."

Hermoine was still baffled but nodded anyway, she probably understood some of it. Out of the corner of my eyes, I saw Percy smirk proudly at me, but also devious. _Ah, great here it comes... _I thought with a grimace.

"Hot Head," Percy teased. "you sure your not an Athena child?" My blood started to boil, and started to dance around my fingertips.

"Do you _love _to annoy me," I asked sarcastically. "Pretty Boy?"

He grinned at me and winked. "My favorite hobby, Mia." My anger and annoyance melted and the fire disappeared. My eyes softened from their glare, and I resisted to let the corners of my lips curl upwards. I started to remember when he first called me that.

_Flashback_

_We were all in the KINDNESS INTERNATIONAL truck and I was layed down next to Percy. He was having trouble sleeping after talking with me, Annabeth, and Grover. I didn't blame him, I was too. I was scared and started to shake. I knew I was ready for a quest, but I was scared for Percy's sake. I felt horrible for him, he just learned he was a demigod, his mother was captured by Hades, and he probably feels like his father only claimed him is for Percy to save his butt. _

_Percy was starting to fidget some more. He groaned in annoyance probably not able to get comfortable and not being able to sleep._

_"Hey Percy?" I whispered, turning my body so I was facing him. I heard him jump in surprise and he turned the opposite so he was facing me too._

_"Sorry," he whispered. "I didn't mean to wake you."_

_"It's okay." I chuckled quietly."I never feel asleep, but you seem to be having trouble."_

_"Yeah," He replied. "Everything is just stressful... and the albino lion staring hungrily at me doesn't help much." _

_I glanced at the lion to see it was staring hungrily at us. "Yeah that probably wouldn't help much," I chuckled. "but don't worry Pretty Boy everything will work out just fine."_

_He looked at me strangely. "'Pretty Boy'?" he asked._

_I bit my lip to keep from laughing. "Yeah," I said. "Everyone gets a nickname from me yours happens to be 'Pretty Boy'."_

_He smirked at me. "Well, Hot Head," he said, still smirking. "I know yours now."_

_I glared at him. "Where would you get that from?" I asked, trying to keep my voice low._

_"Don't think I didn't see fire explode around your fingers," he chuckled. "when we were talking to Ares."_

_I lost my glare and smiled sheepishly. "I guess I got my hate for Ares from my father," I said, embarrassed. "or I really don't like him..."_

_"I don't like him either..." Percy resurred._

_"Hey Pretty Boy?" I asked, second guessing if I should say this._

_"Yeah Hot Head." he answered, his eyes gazing into mine. I was so deep in thought and lost in his eyes, I missed the blush on his cheeks. _

_**It's now or never...** I thought to myself. "We'll get your mom back," I whispered. "I swear on the-"_

_"Don't!" he whisper shouted at me covering my mouth with his hand. "I know we'll her back. I'll make sure of it... just please don't make that promise, I don't want you to lose anyone else..." he mumbled something else, but I didn't catch it._

_I grabbed his hand and squeezed it gently in confront, and surprisingly he squeezed back. I snuggled into his side to let him know he isn't alone. He slid an arm and around my stomach and pulled me closer. I blushed and my ears felt hot._

_"Get some sleep Percy," I said sleepy. "You need it..." _

_He shifted slightly and managed to pull me closer, but closed his eyes. "Hey Mia?" he asked._

_I snapped my eyes open at the new nickname, not hearing that one ever before. But hearing it roll off his tounge made me smile, my stomach fill with butterflies, and a good shiver go down my spine. "'Mia?'" I asked_

_"What?" Percy whispered to me, smiling tauntingly. "I like that one too, and I from now on can only call you that."_

_I smiled to myself and nodded my head in agreement, not realizing I just put my head on his chest. "I think I like it too... anyway what'd ya want?" I mutter to him, my eyes closing to fall asleep._

_"Thank you for making me feel better..." That was the last thing I heard, before I drifted off._

_Flashback end_

I snapped out of my flashback and looked at Percy again.

"Why?" I whined. "Why can't it be your favorite hobby you annoy Annabeth?" Percy and Harry chuckled, Hermoine giggled, and Ron shook his head in amusement muttering something like: "How do they put up with her?", "What do they see in her?", and "What are we going to do with her?"

"Because, Hot Head," Percy said. "she isn't short-tempered," I opened my mouth to protest, but shut up seeing it was true."she isn't as loose as you are. I could go on... bottom line... Annabeth isn't you." he answered.

My eyes widened, I blushed scarlet, and I looked down at my hands a small smile coming to my lips. I heard a growl come from behind me. I fought down the blush and looked at Harry to see him glaring at Percy furiously. I looked back at Percy to see him doing the same. I looked back and forth between them. _They were just getting along, earlier! What happened? _I screamed at myself.

I cleared my throat awkwardly and they looked at me."So, Percy" I snickered. "how did ya like the owl?"

He frowned and rolled his eyes. "Oh, just wonderful." he said sarcastically. "I just love to have owls attack me!" I grinned at him sheepishly, and fiddled with my hands.

"Oh! Mia," Percy exclaimed, remembering something probably. "are you coming back to camp for Christmas?" I hadn't thought about it. _Christmas is coming up soon. Should I go or shouldn't I?_

"Nah, I want to," I answered. "but who would come and get me?"

Suddenly their was knocking on Percy's cabin door.

"Training! Get up Seaweed Brain!" Annabeth's voice came from Percy's side of the Iris Message. He groaned, stood up, and looked back at the message sadly. I stood up as well and smiled weakly at him. He uncapped Riptide and twirled it. I grinned and slid off Sniperess and twirled it, copying him.

"You better Iris Message me later!" he shouted. "I have to go Mia. I l-l..." he sighed. "I mean... I miss you!" he shouted again and swept through the message, ending it.

I twisted the swords hilt and slid it back on my finger. I turned to face the others. "So," I asked. "how what do you think of Percy?"

Harry's eye flashed with anger and darkened a bit, but shrugged. "He's okay... it's just... he's okay" I nodded a bit confused then turned to the other two. "I'm siding with Harry." Ron stated, clamping a hand on his shoulder. I was even more confused at that statement. _Do they not like him? Well, hopefully Hermoine does!_

"'Moine?" I urged. She smiled brightly at me and winked.

"Very cool, he is!" she said. "Just like you described him!" She came over and started to whisper in my ear, covering her mouth with her hand so the boys couldn't read her lips. "He is very cute too, good choice!"

I blushed beet rea, because I had the thoughts when I first saw him! I nodded speechless at her statement, but honestly agreed.

"Did you notice," Hermoine asked Ron. "that Harry and Percy look alike?" I widened my eyes and stared at her.

_Why would she say that? She just called Percy cute! And then she said him and Harry look alike! Wait... that means she said Harry is...hahaha! _I busted out laughing, I couldn't it in. The others turned towards my direction, and stared strangely at my almost dieing of laughter figure on the ground.

"Why in the bloody hell are you" Ron exclaimed, pointing a figure at me. "..._laughing_?"

"Hermoine." I laughed. "what she... asked!" I laughed harder. Hermoine titled her head at me, with confusion dear in her eyes. I shook my head and made a 'come here' gesture. She walked over hesitantly, and stood next to me.

I started to whisper in her ear. "Hermoine," I whispered. "you remember how you called Percy," I inwardly growled. _She better not like him! _"cute.. you just said Percy and Harry look alike, so you actually called Harry 'very cute too' and a 'good choice'!"

Hermoine gasped and turned bright red, then pushed me forwards. Now, I might have been on two quests already, but that doesn't mean I am not clumsy. (Which I very much am.)

I stumbled on my two while trying to keep myself from face-planting from the push Hermoine, oh so kindly, gave me. I felt myself being pulled towards the ground by the cruel gravity, and when I about to meet the ground, face-to-floor, I stopped. Two arms wrapped themselves around my waist and pulled me into my savior's chest. _How did Percy get here? _I looked up and saw bright green eyes framed by circle glasses. _Harry? _

I blushed beet red and looked down. I finally, noticed our position, his hands were circled around my waist pulling me all the way against him, and my hands were on his chest. I blushed harder and my ears burned (I didn't it was possible for me to blush this hard without being around Percy.) and pulled away, mumbling a thank you. Ron smirked at Harry, and Hermoine looked at me knowingly. I titled my head to the side losing the blush.

_Am I missing something? _I thought confused. I shrugged her off and sat down in a chair, started to bounce my leg (Stupid ADHD) and think.

*An Hour Later*

_Maybe... no... maybe Dumbledore would... no I couldn't ask him to take me there for half of the Christmas break, and bring me back here for the rest of the break... maybe he could help me find a transportation spell... maybe Percy could ride a pegasus over... not that's torture for the pegasus, making them fly all the way from America to Britain... maybe... no Gah! I really want to see Percy, in person!... maybe Dumbledore could bring him here! _I smiled wickedly.

Harry looked a my smiling widely figure curiously. I smiled sweetly at him and stood up. "I'll be right back!" I whispered to him and Ron, who were playing wizard chess again, and Hermoine fell asleep thirty minutes ago. He stared at me, but nodded. I kissed Harry's cheek and sprinted out of the common room, before he could respond.

I sprinted all the way down the hallway and got to McGonagall.

"Ms. Pronts!" she scolded. "No running! What do you need?"

"I must see Professor Dumbledore!" I said quickly and slightly out of breath. "... It's urgent!" McGonagall looked around then leaned forward. "Is this about your..." she struggled to find a world "other blood?" she came up with. I resisted the urge to smack her upside the head! _Really 'other blood'? Even Apollo could he better than that, and he's the god of TRUTH! _I sighed and nodded.

McGonagall stood up and motioned for me to follow her, and I did. She stopped a pillar of an eagle on it. "Lemon drops." she said stiffly. The eagle started to twist and I quickly jumped on and waited.

Finally it stopped and I heard a man's voice say "Come in." I entered.

The was Dumbledore siting at a desk, writing on a piece of parchment. He looked up his eyes sparkling.

"Yes, Ms. Pronts?" he said. I smiled at him one walked forwards and sat down in front of him.

"Well sir," I said, biting my lip slightly. "I was wondering if you could bring someone from camp to Hogwarts when Christmas break starts." I blinked when I noticed, a bit of a British accent slipped into the sentence. I must have picked one up from all the ones I've heard. Dumbledore smiled at me while chuckling silently and nodding his head. I fist pumped inside my head, and smiled brightly on the outside.

I lunged at Dumbledore and started to give him a bear hug. Of course, I didn't think about it at first, but honestly, I couldn't care less!

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank-" I started shouting Dumbledore cut me off by chuckling and patting my shoulders.

"Your welcome, child." he said with amused tone seeping through his voice. I felt my cheeks heat up along with my ears with embarrassment, and loosed my grip, but didn't let go. He started to laugh and kept his hands in place on my shoulders and gently pushed me back so he could see my face. I smiled at him sheepishly and his laughs reduced to amused chuckles.

"I am assuming the one you want me to bring here is Mr. Jackson?" Dumbledore asked, his eyes twinkling. I stepped back letting go of the hug, embarrassed. _It is that obvious that I like Percy? _I thought to myself, blushing and my ears still red. Dumbledore smiled at me knowingly.

"It is a bit obvious, Ms. Pronts." Dumbledore said. "But, from what I saw Mr. Jackson is a bit oblivious." I looked at him and smiled. _Percy is a bit oblivious, isn't he?_ I thought to myself, giggling and nodding my head.

"Yes," I pleaded. "Profressor Dumbledore you please bring Percy here? I would absolutely love it if the others meet him!" He smiled at me and nodded my head. I beamed at him and started to walked away, but stopped at the door.

"Thank you Headmaster!" I said to him, allowing a British accent to slip in. "Have a lovely day!" Then I happily skipped out of his study._ Percy is coming, yay!_

* * *

(A/N: DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING, EXPECT MY OC, ALL RIGHTS GO TO THE RIGHTFUL OWNERS!...okay This chapter is done... Oh a shout out to Jess Jackson and Lucky15371 for favoriting and following my story! Read and Review please! -J.J.


	6. Chapter 6

A couple of weeks later, we were happy. We are currently looking for someone named Nicholas Flamel, I owled Annabeth about it, and she said we would try to find something. I IMed Percy about come to Hogwarts and he was ecstatic! Although, we he wouldn't tell me what date he was coming and the others don't know about him coming. I hoped he would come some time today, that way he could meet Hermione in person, before she goes back to her family for Christmas.

Currently, I was at the Great Hall sitting next to Harry with my head on his shoulder, trying not to fall asleep. I stayed up later than usual training in the Room of Requirement, and my ADHD wasn't helping me much at all. I watched half asleep and half interested as Ron and Harry play Wizard Chess. I heard the sound of a luggage being rolled our way and I snapped awake, fully alert. I visibly relaxed when I saw Hermione bounded towards us, then started to rant about how 'barbic' Wizard Chess was when, I think, Ron's piece destroyed Harry's.

Suddenly, there was a loud 'Crack' outside the Great Hall doors. Hermione laughed because Ron flinched and when he did, he was moving a piece and he dropped it on the wrong space.

Harry quickly moved one of his pieces. "Checkmate." Harry smirked.

Hermione started to laugh harder and I soon joined in. "What? But-Wha-Harry that isn't fair!" Ron shrieked. His face and ears were turning as red as his hair, which made us only laugh harder. Once Hermione and I calmed down, Harry looked at me confused and I returned the gesture.

"Do you know what that was?" Harry asked me. I shrugged, not really caring. I placed my head in my hands and closed my eyes. I titled my head so I could see Hermione and I watched her with a tired smile. Then a bang erupted throughout the Great Hall and Hermione's eyes flicked over that direction. Her eyes almost bugged out of their head, her mouth dropped open, and she started to sputter.

Hermione, still sputtering, nudged Ron in the ribs and pointed to the Great Hall doors. Ron looked at her annoyed but followed her finger, then had the same reaction as Hermione did. Ron was freaking out when he suddenly looked at Harry and did something.

About two seconds later a pained cry rang out. "Ow!" Harry yelped. "Ron!"

Harry gave Ron and I an irritated look, he gave me one because once Ron did that I busted into a fit of giggles, and Ron because he was the one who kicked Harry in the first place.

"Harry, Fire, look!" Ron said, pointing a finger to something behind us, but his finger was moving like he was following a figure. Harry turned abruptly and his eyes widened, then narrowed. I shook my head tiredly and once again closed my eyes. _Why did I have to train so long last night? I knew I would have been tired! Ah.. sleep is calling me..._

"What is _he _doing here?" Harry spat. I winced at his tone in my hands and tried to block his hate filled voice that was repeating in my head.

"I don't know Harry!" Ron snarled. I flinched horribly at his tone and tried to block out his and Harry voice from repeating in my head. Hermione's foot suddenly connected harshly with my shin and I yelped. I shot straight upwards and glared at Hermione, said girl, cowered at the gaze.

"What was that for?" I snapped.

She smiled sheepishly. "Fire," she said. "you might want to turn around."

Her accent was clearly seeping through, which made my smile, I loved their accents. I always laughed at them when they said I had an accent. I froze visibly when I heard footsteps coming in our direction. I saw Harry glare furiously at whoever was approaching me from behind. Harry growled under his breath, put an arm around my shoulders, and pulled my close poccessively. I looked up at him questionably, ignoring the heat coming from my ears. He looked at me, then back at whatever was behind us. The footsteps soon stopped and someone cleared their throats. Though I wasn't really paying attention, Harry's action had caught all my attention.

"Hey Mia." The Mystery Person said. My blood boiled and fire exploded around my fingertips, circling them dangerously. I shrugged off Harry's arm, not wanting to burn him, and turned slowly at the newcomer. I turned to see, beautiful sea green eyes that seemed to be swirling with mixed emotions, and untamable jet black hair. The boy wore a maroon T-shirt, baggy blue jeans, and a light black jacket. This boy was Percy Jackson son of Poseidon and my long-term crush. My heart melted along with the fire and my anger. The fire burned brightly, clung to my skin, then seeped into my skin.

"Percy?..." I mumbled looking at him in a daze. Percy smiled a dazzling smile and nodded. I smiled widely at him and bounced out of my chair, and hug tackled him. Percy made a "offmp" when I do so. Percy chuckled, then snaked his arms around my waist, seeing him in person, made me realize just how much I've missed him. I didn't realize how much my heart ached for him, but I guess, I didn't realize it because Harry distracted me from it. I couldn't ever feel the ache around Harry... and the others...

Anyway, I should probably explain our position. My arms were circled around his neck/shoulders tightly and my legs were wrapped around his waist. I buried my face in Percy's neck and inhaled his ocean breeze scent. Percy held me tightly against his chest and buried his face in my hair, he held me as if he would let go I would disappear.

"I missed you Mia..." he breathed in my hair.

I let out a weak chuckle and smiled a small smile. "I missed you too, Percy _so_ much..." I whispered back to him, though it was muffled, but understandable.

I let my legs drop from his waist and loosened my grip on his shoulder, Percy only tightened my grip in return. I eventually just let go all together, and let him keep me in place by himself. Percy buried his face in the left side of my neck and kissed it gently and barely. I widened my eyes when I felt his lips touch my skin. My heart sped up so fast, I couldn't count the beats per second. I started to kick my legs back and forth and let my arms drop to my side. I glanced behind me to see Harry glaring at Percy so hard, if looks could kill Percy would be twenty feet under. Ron had a similar look on his face, and Hermione was giggling like a school girl, which in a way, was true.

You know how you swing your legs back and forth when you sit on top of a desk or table? Yeah, that's basically what I was doing, Percy... just kept me in place. _Kick, kick, kick, kick, kick-Gah! Percy let me go! _I yelled in head, actually annoying myself. I flailed my arms around, while kicking around horribly. Percy only tightened his grip, automatically cutting off my air.

I widened my eyes and started to turn a bit purple. "Gods... Perce... Air!" I choked out. He chuckled, dropped me gently on my feet, and I bended over slightly panting. Hermione busted out laughing at the sight and Harry and Ron started to laugh to. I sat down on the bench and smiled. Percy smiled back and sat down beside me, so basically I was between Percy and Harry. I smiled at Hermione for no apparent reason and she winked at me in return. I sent her a confused look, but shrugged it anyway. I looked at Ron then at the Wizard Chess board, then back at him.

"Wouldn't you want a rematch, Ron?" I questioned. He looked shocked at me then nodded furiously.

"Harry!" Ron exclaimed. "I challenge you to a rematch!" Harry looked up startled, but nodded and muttered a spell to reset the board. Percy saw this and smiled in awe. Harry saw that and smirked to himself and the other two.

"Oh Merlin!" Hermione cursed. "I have to go!"

Hermione soon got up, then grabbed her suitcase, then began running towards the Great Hall doors, I soon followed.

"Hermione!" I shrieked. She stopped and turned the sound of my voice. I skidded to a halt in front of her, and opened my arms.

"You're leaving without giving me a hug?" I asked with a pout. She sprung forward and gave me a hug, she squeezed my shoulders and giggled.

"I'll miss you sis." I mumbled to her.

I felt her head nod of my shoulder. "I'll miss you too," Hermione mumbled back, pulling out of the hug. "and don't forget to look for Nicholas Flamel in the library."

She grabbed her suitcase and headed for the doors, waving good-bye. I skipped back over to the table and sat down across from Percy, next to Ron. As I sat down, Ron moved his knight making it destroy Harry's pawn. I smiled then pulled a horrified face.

"Oh my gods!" I mocked Hermione, with a British accent. "That's completely barbic!"

They guys started to crack up, and even I joined in. Harry and Ron because how I sounded so alike Hermione, then Percy because he's never heard a British accent come out of my mouth. I smiled at my attempt to make them all happy near each other, instead of having a glaring contest.

"It worked!" I cried, pointing a finger at Harry and Percy dramatically.

"What worked, Fi?" Harry asked, smiled at me amused.

"And you know it's rude to point Mia," Percy said. "because I'm not sure your a Hephaestus child."

I blinked at the nick name Harry gave me and smiled to myself. Then what Percy just said clicked in my brain, making me grimace. "I am not Annabeth, Pretty Boy." I said, glaring in a playful manner, then turned to Harry. "To answer your question Harry, my attempt to make you all laugh near each other, instead of shooting invisible daggers at each other." I grinned.

Ron started choking on his pumpkin juice when I finished. My face twisted in concern and I started to rub his back while gently patting some areas.

"Ron," I joked. "don't choke now, we need your help looking for Nicholas Flamel!"

Percy cleared his throat and I awkwardly removed my hand from his back. "Mia, is this your-" Percy started but was cut of by me. "like my brother? Yeah." I said.

"Oh, okay then..." Percy trailed off awkwardly. I looked back and forth between Percy and Harry, comparing the similarities and differences.

"Wow..." I mumbled. "Hermione was right, you two do look-alike..."

Percy and Harry both looked at each other, mostly likely sizing each other up or looking for what I said is true. Percy tore his gaze away first and cleared his throat awkwardly.

Before I could say anything an annoying voice interrupted me. "Two Potters?" Malfoy's voice said. "one is hardly enough to deal with."

I growled and turned to the bleach haired creep. (A/N: sorry for all those people who like Draco, just Firesmia doesn't) "What do you want Malfoy?"

"Just placing through," Malfoy smirked. "who would want to stay with a Potter, Pronts, and a Weasley, certainly not me."

"Well," I sassed. "nobody wants to be you, but maybe Dumb and Dumber that's behind you, and they names have just a much common sense as they do, and that's little to none."

Malfoy scoffed, then pulled out his wand. "Was that a challenge?" Malfoy asked, pointing his wand at me.

"Does your hearing need to be checked?" I asked. "'Cause not one word in my last statement said _anything_ about fighting you."

"Awe," Malfoy taunted. "little miss Pronts is scared to fight a pure blood."

I scoffed. "Oh, yeah" I said sarcastically. "'cause I'm scared of a fifty pound boy, who need a posse to back him up."

Malfoy glared at me, then put his wand and started to walk away. "Whatever," Malfoy growled. "Potter, Pronts."

Once they left the Great Halls I turned to them and smiled. They were looking at me with their eyes wide and mouths open. Harry and Percy had the exact same expression on their faces, which made them look a lot more alike than usual. _Okay, that's not helping much..._

I cleared my throat awkwardly. "So..." I said.

"So..." Percy echoed.

"How's camp?..." I finished.

* * *

A/N: okay not my best chapter, and sorry it took me a while. I was waiting for a review, and never got one. So here's a warning: I WILL POST ANOTHER CHAPTER, AFTER AT LEAST ONE PERSON REVIEWS! okay... oh yeah... DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING I USE... I ONLY OWN FIRESMIA! ALL RIGHTS GO TO THE RIGHTFUL OWNERS! Thanks to all the favoriters and followers, but I need reviews. So Read & Review! -J.J.


End file.
